


Date Night

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: a-rosewood-by-any-other-name askedNo idea if you've had this yet but I'd love to see something where Magnus is being a dork by dancing in his apartment in his socks and underwear (I'd recommend Bi by Alicia Champion for this. You won't regret it.). Alec comes in dressed for a date they planned and just dies laughing at how adorkable his gorgeous boyfriend is and it leads to snuggles or both of them slow dancing once Magnus is dressed. (Your choice to the ending.)





	

Alec should have known the moment he heard that woman singing about being bisexual that Magnus wasn’t ready for their date. It was admittedly a catchy song, one Alec would have stuck in his head for days. But that was no reason for Magnus to ignore his knocking. Then again, with how loud the music was playing, he might not be able to hear it. Alec smiled and shrugged his shoulders before opening the door; it’s not like Magnus wasn’t expecting him anyways.

He was wrong.

Magnus not at all ready. The only thing he had were socks and a pair of almost see through boxer briefs; but at least his hair and makeup were done. If it had been anyone else, even Izzy, Alec would have been beyond annoyed. He hated being late for anything. But this was Magnus, and Magnus could get away with things others could not. Especially when he was dancing half naked completely oblivious that he had an audience.

Most people would find such a sight sexy, but not Alec. It took everything in him not to laugh at his boyfriend. He just looked so completely ridiculous dancing in his underwear like no one was watching. Not that Magnus was a bad dancer, not by a long shot, but Alec could tell he was feeling a bit goofy today and didn’t care about looking good.

He couldn’t hold back any longer. Alec covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laughter, but it didn’t work. Magnus turned around and Alec would swear for the rest of his he never saw anyone go so red so fast in his life. Using his magic, Magnus turned off the song (which was Alec’s new favorite song if only because of this moment) and ran to his bedroom. It was adorable.

“Why are you so early?” Magnus yelled, his voice muffled by the bedroom door. There was a slight hint of panic in his voice, but he sounded more rushed than embarrassed.

“What are you talking about?” Alec checked the time on his phone; it was just a couple of minutes past six. “You said to be here at six since the movie starts at 6:15.”

There was some cursing, a loud thump, and another curse. Clearly Magnus had lost track of time and was now hurrying to get dressed. Magic can’t solve all your problems after all, as his boyfriend would say. Alec heard him groan, in what he hoped was annoyance, and then there was silence.

After a moment, Alec grew worried and knocked on the door. “Magnus? Are you okay? Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” came the dull response. Once entering the room Alec felt for laughing earlier. Magnus was laying on his bed, right arm covering his face, and not moving. At lest he had on pants now, but still no shirt. Carefully, Alec walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry for laughing at you.” He reached over Magnus and grabbed his left hand, squeezing it lightly. It was the only thing he could think of to show how sorry he was. Magnus shook his head however.

“No, don’t be.” There was a hint of a smile on his lips. “I like hearing you laugh.” Hearing this made Alec smile to himself. Magnus loved to shower him compliments and adoration, something Alec wasn’t used to, so it always made him fall in love with the warlock a little more each time.

“Then what’s wrong? Why are you moping?” There had to be something he could do to make thins better.

“Nothing, I just…” Magnus hesitated, but Alec didn’t want to push him. Especially since he wasn’t sure what was going on. Magnus sighed heavily before continuing. “I can’t find the shirt I was planning to wear tonight.”

Alec was confused. “So wear a different one?”

“I wanted to wear that one, though.” He knew he was being dramatic, it was just a shirt, but it was his favorite shirt. It fit him perfectly and was the color of Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes. Magnus hated not being able to find it.

“Well,” Alec spoke softly, a playful grin on his face, “If it’s any consolation, I think you look better without a shirt on.”

Magnus uncovered his face, smiling widely, and pulled Alec down closer to him. “You always know how to cheer me up, Alexander.”

“I’ve been practicing.” Alec’s grinned widen a bit before he leaned down further to kiss the man under him. It was chaste and playful, but quickly turning into more. Alec pulled away, even though he didn’t want to, to talk. “We’re going to the miss the movie.”

“Good.” Magnus’s voice was throaty and deep. “I can think of better things to do than see a movie.” He tugged Alec down to kiss once again more heatedly this time; it was obvious what Magnus had in mind. Alec hummed in agreement before climbing on top of Magnus, secretly thankful that Magnus had lost his shirt.


End file.
